


Got You In My Clutches  (Kabuto x Reader 18)

by CoolStar69



Series: Together At Last [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rape, drugged, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Kabuto has had his eyes set on you since they first lad on you but, never figure just how to go about claiming you that is until Orochimaru offered his assistance.Which he obviously accepted.





	Got You In My Clutches  (Kabuto x Reader 18)

**Author's Note:**

> Messed up stuff don't like do not read.

**Warning this contains Rape and possibly more.  
Au to Together At Last and Tainted In Lust.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely lemon that was brought to you by hentaifangirl69 sponsored by pervertedthoughts.org which was made possible by viewers like you**  
________________    

  
Kabuto one of the very few Orochimaru-Sensei trusts which leads him to leave Kabuto with a great deal of things to do from being his teaching assistant, occasional sex partner and finally to helping him with luring Sasuke into his clutches, Kabuto does it all for Orochimaru not that he enjoys either of those things but he doesn't exactly care about it since he's only foucsed on his goal that Orochimaru promised to help with, was whatever said goal worth? Kabuto sure as hell thinks it is and that's all that matters to him.  
~~~  
Kabuto sits and listens to Orochimaru go on about how Sasuke had tricked those idoits at the sex cult to accept his proposal about getting Naruto to take his place but Orochimaru wasn’t planning on going through with it, he's waited years to get his hands on a Uchiha and he's not about to let him go now that he's finally got one especially one that looks almost like a certain Uchiha that he has always yearned to be with but unfortunately slipped through his fingers many years ago.

"And that’s how we're going to get Sasuke got it?" Nodding his head Kabuto gets up from his seat and sets out to carry out Orochimaru's plan,.

Kabuto hid as Sasuke led Naruto into a trap, watching from behind a wall Kabuto saw some old man sneak up behind Naruto while Sasuke was saying something couldn’t really tell what though due to being out of range.

Sasuke started laughing and that’s when the old guy struck Naruto upside the head which then lead Naruto to pass out, the old guy was quick and caught Naruto dragging him into a van.  
Just as Sasuke was about to leave Orochimaru showed up in front and started speaking to him which Sasuke didn’t seem too happy to being seeing him again, which was understandable since it was all Orochimaru’s fault that Sasuke had to go through all of that stuff in the first place.    
Once Orochimaru said his line Kabuto quickly made his behind Sasuke injecting him with some stuff to put him to sleep for awhile.

“Good work Kabuto” Orochimaru praised as he lift Sasuke’s unconscious body with Kabuto’s help in placing him in the van. 

“I’d say that you’ve done enough for the day, go on and spend the rest of your day as you wish ” Orochimaru dismissed Kabuto as he took his leave.

Kabuto sighed as he made his exit as well not wanting to be seen at the place to people were abducted from, he also had to be someplace as well.

When he arrived at the sex cult meet up to do his usual routine of filming their illegal acts a job that he personally didn’t really care for but was stuck with for the time being.

Kabuto filmed from all angles and got every good shot there was to get and at the end he told Naruto to speak to the camrea even though Sasuke wouldn’t be able to show it to his sister as he requested the others still liked having their own copies and Kabuto did have plans for it.

Once everyone was done they all got dressed and left the leader of it all stayed behind for a bit to give a piece of paper to Naruto same as he does with every new entry they would get with days and times they were supposed to return.

Naruto tiredly grabbed it and read it over lazily before leaving it laying next to his head closing his eyes to rest.

Kabuto gathered up his things and left heading home to finish up the film and then make copies for the others. 

~Time skip, Reader’s P.O.V ~

A few days have passed since my brother went missing, I’ve questioned Naruto due to him being the last to Sasuke but he said that he hadn’t seen Sasuke at all.

I called my parents and Itachi to alert them to Sasuke’s disappearance. Itachi got here faster than I thought that he would when I told him but our parents are still trying to get back as soon as possible, Itachi and I have looked practically everywhere we could to find him but to no avail.

With each day my hope of finding Sasuke shrinks bit by bit but no matter what I won’t stop trying to find him, was the thought that ran through my mind with determination as I searched the west side of town while Itachi searched the east.

As I continue to walk around town I put up posters along the way but just as I was about to walk away I heard a familiar voice speak. “Missing person huh? Now that doesn’t sound right” Out of curiosity as to what they meant by that I turned around to spot Kabuto.

“What do you mean by that?” He turned to face you while adjusting his glasses.

“I’ve seen him just a while ago” My eyes widen as I grabbed him by the shoulders.

“WHERE?! Where exactly have you seen him?” I practically shouted at him.

He calmly grabbed my hands and gently removed them before replying to my questions. “Not far from here actually” Stopping to  fixing his glasses he start back up with what he was saying. “I could show you if you’d like?” 

Stepping closer I firmly nodded my head. “Yes, show me”  I was so busy with the thought of finally finding Sasuke that I completely missed the slight smirk and evil glint Kabuto had as he lead me to an ally a few blocks down and when we got there I saw a dark figure hunched over with his knees brought up to their chest foolishly thinking that it was Sasuke I ran over to them while excitedly shouting Sasuke’s name. “Sasuke!”

But when I finally got over to him and pulled off their hoodie I had a confused look on my face as I stared at them.  “Sorry dearie but I’m not Sasuke” His smirk was off putting as he placed his hand on his hip.

“Orochimaru-Sensei? What are-” I was cut short when I felt something get injected into my neck, feeling my consciousness fading fast but before it did I felt myself fall into someone’s arms.

“Well that was easier than I thought, you really were too trusting” Kabuto shook his head in a mock disapproving manner before smirking again. “Well I guess that worked more in my favor though” He finished not that I heard much of it remembering that I mentioned that my conscious was fading? Yeah you do.

When I came to I woke up stripped to some weird chair and in front of me was a TV well two TV’s actually both were currently off, I carefully examined the a area in hopes of finding something to aid in my escape but nothing looked like it would work couldn’t even knock my chair over.

After god knows how long someone finally breaks the somewhat silence, I tried to turn my head back as far as I could but could only see a bit of the person which was enough to figure out who it was. 

“Kabuto” I glared but he clearly couldn’t see it properly due to the angle.

“Just as timed” He stepped over to my side looking me over and double checking my ties. “Mmm definitely won’t be breaking out of these good”  He did a few other things as well that I couldn't see until a thought came to me.

“Did you...did you kidnap my brother?” He got up and dusted his hands.

“No” I felt relief only for it to be crushed.

“But I did assist in helping him get abducted” He smirked and walked over to a table grabbing a remote.

“Why? For money?” I laughed. “Good luck with that our parents won’t pay a single cent” Not because they don’t care but because they will do everything in their power to get us back.

  He had a thoughtful look that was clearly fake before speaking. “You know I don’t think Orochimaru’s reason for abducting Sasuke was for money” 

“Then why? Huh why all of this?” I pressed to find out which caused him to smirk. “You know I could show you better than I could tell you” Grabbing one of the remotes next to him switching on TV 1.

And what I saw was sickening  Orochimaru and Sasuke who looked like he was fighting back moans and more soon the camera zoomed in closer on Sasuke and Orochimaru mentioned that I would be watch this video.

He glared at Orochimaru to which Orochimaru asked if their was anything he would like to say but Sasuke only looked away with a look of shame and a mix of hate. Orochimaru brought the camera over to himself and smirked. “Well ____ it doesn’t look like your precious brother has anything to say pity but nothing that can be done” He then reached over the pet Sasuke’s head causing Sasuke to pull away. 

“You know he did try to get out of this life he even tried to make a deal with the cult….” He his cut to me tilting his head with a smirk. “Would you like to know what” I raised a brow while still keeping a glare.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Turning on the second one this time Naruto showed up on it and horrible stuff was happening to him too. “This is what became of your boyfriend last Saturday all because of Sasuke” He shut it off when Naruto said that we ‘re through.

“Why?” Feeling absolutely broken that was all I could manage to say, I felt him brush some of my hair out of my face.

“Because of you” I looked at him wondering how could this all be my fault?  
“What? You never noticed?” He chuckled. “My _____ you are too oblivious it’s almost pathetic if it wasn’t so cute” My anger only grew as he mocked me.

“Noticed what?” He shook his head before answering. 

“Your brother loved you and I don’t mean in a platonic way ” I shook my head in disbelief.

“No, no your lying!” I refuse to believe that. 

“That’s your choice but personally I can’t say that I blame him, I mean it’s because of my want for you as well that I help set all of this up” As he said this I held a look of disgust.

“What why? We barely talked” 

“Ah but the few times we did were enough for my heart to be completely under your spell” That’s just stupid, I’m pretty sure it was four or five times that can’t be enough.

“Regardless I will never return your sick version of love” He stood up and went over to grab something again.

“I’m completely content with just having you so you returning my feelings is unnecessary but would have been a nice bonus” He held up a syringe with some kind of weird liquid in it and with each step he took towards me I moved further back into my chair and still tried to move even more even when I ran out of room it just offered a slight comfort that was short lived.

The moment that needle pierced my skin then I suddenly felt hot all over with a certain needy feeling down below. “My such excellent results” He pushed up his glasses causing a sinister gleam to appear on his glasses.

“Make it stop” He crossed his arms.  
“Well there’s really only one way to do that” He stooped down looking me dead in the eyes. “Which you may not like at first but I assure you that you will grow to” 

  
I knew what he meant but there was just no way I could do it right? Not after everything he’s  done to Sasuke, to Naruto. 

“But I won’t force you to do it the choice is all yours” He awaited my answer which I tried to think over as carefully as possible.

Thinking this over was getting harder and harder to do this was so unbearable that I was sure if I said no I just die, I mean how could I not? It was just so strong.

Not being able to go on I said what I knew he wanted to hear. “Fine just make it go away” I said with no choice but to give in.

He smirked as he started stripping. “Gladly” Once he was naked he got down lower and started fingering me making me moan uncontrollably.

He would scissor, wiggle add an extra finger anything that would give me pleasure and boy did it, I was at the edge of my seat with every move he made but just as I was about to cum he stopped.

“What the hell?” I shouted with need.

“I’m not ready for you to cum just yet first I want to do a few other things” He opened a drawer pulling out a few sex toys that he quickly put to use.

He stuck something up my ass then pressed a button causing it to wiggle around the feeling was odd but pleasurable nonetheless then he added a dildo into my pussy activing it as well making more pleasure surge through me.  
I screamed out my moans to which he liked, I could tell by the look on his face that he did. “My your reactions are just perfect” His glasses shone in a mad scientist way as he added a smirk to go along with it. “Couldn’t ask for better ones”

He got closer and opened my mouth placing his cock into my mouth and for some odd reason I started sucking, licking and bobbing causing it to twitch like crazy soon enough he came but yet again before I could he stopped but before I could complain he kissed me while jerking his penis into me with so much force I’m surprised the chair survived.

Our tongues fought one another as his hips thrusted giving me so much pleasure but it didn’t just stop there he would bite and pinch all the right places and the harder he went the more pleasant it felt.

While he was licking my neck I felt a knot build up and this time I prayed that he would finally let me cum which he did.

I was so thankful and soon he came as well and as his warm seed spread inside me I couldn’t help but twitch.

“Now doesn’t that feel much better?” He stepped back as I just nodded.

“Knew that it would” He lean close to my ear biting it a bit before whispering in it. “Would you like to do more?” I looked at him slightly and nodded bringing a side smirk to his face.

“Just what I wanted to hear” He pressed some that brought out more stuff. “Cause I have so much more that I want to test out on you”  A smirk that would put any mad scientist to shame came to his face as he stood in front of me before moving to all of his playthings that he couldn’t wait to try.

 **_________________**  
DONE FINALLY! This took forever.  
Sorry if anyone was out of character sorry that it was Hella long and sorry that it wasn’t as good as together at last but I tried.  
Please accept this cookie as my apology.


End file.
